Prisoner
by Boushi
Summary: Sasu/Naru. Yaoi. Sasuke comes back to Konoha in the night. Is he willing to become the Rokudame's prisoner... forever?


**Ok, so I'm A little sleep deprived but this needto get out of my head. I'm hopinh this gets me back in to the swing of writing. I do miss it andI intend to finnish my other story... Sigh, so much to do! This is not a song fic but was deffinately influenced by Jeffree Star's song Prisoner... I don't know how it go so angsty though... oh, well! Enjoy!!**

**Disclamer:I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Sasuke could still remember when he and Naruto were just genin in the academy. They had no reason to look at each other but the fact that they were destined to be enemies. Even then, they were not looking in hate or fear, but curiosity. Why did Sasuke want to look at him? When they were placed on the same team, fate had really been busy.

The curiosity had begun to turn in to more of a want. The two twelve year old boys had begun to realize that this wasn't about the competition or the insults, this was about attraction. For Naruto, this was new and needed to be discovered as soon as possible. For Sasuke, it had scared him, so when Naruto made an attempt to confess his feelings for Sasuke a week before chunin exams... Well, we all know what had happened after that... But even with all said, Sasuke had no regrets. Because no matter what, he could never forget him.

* * *

He knew this was wrong. No, to Sasuke this only seemed wrong. He had come back, all the way back in to the heart of Konoha just to follow the rokudame all the way to his home in the central city. The anbu guards were keeping a close eye on him. Sasuke would have to be patient and wait till Naruto was alone. His apartment was small but roomy for one person. The sliding doors were in the bedroom, not the living room. The apartment was also on the first floor, odd considering safety, most people will choose an apartment above the second floor. Not that it would slow down a ninja. This still seemed a little odd. Maybe Sasuke had been careless in his infiltration and the leaf had planed an ambush. No, Sasuke was never careless. Then why the low security?

The anbu promptly left after Naruto dismissed at the door. This still seemed too easy for Sasuke. Was the hokage asking to be attacked in his sleep? Sasuke wondered if he was prepared to face what was to happen if he was caught. He was way past that, there was no going back. Even so, they could lock him away and throw away the key. Sasuke watched as Naruto had settled in and went to bed. He was getting nervous and restless, he wanted to be there, with him, now. Sasuke knew he need to wait for the remaining anbu to completely leave the area. He didn't want to get caught too early...

The last guard left at three am. Sasuke was not affected but the lateness of the hour or the stamina of sitting in the shadows for hours but the younger anbu seemed tiered and injured from a previous mission. He was supposed to be stationed until four but had left early. Sasuke had gotten his moment. He made sure that the guard was far beyond hearing distance. Sasuke poked his head out of the shadows, sharingan glowing through the dark. He made it to Naruto's door in two leaps. He took a deep breath, could Naruto accept him after everything? Him leaving, murder, betrayal and infidelity? He hoped.

The door slid open effortlessly. Sasuke was no more that a shadow joining it's fellow darkness in the room. He stood at Naruto's bed. Looking down at the sleeping man, he had not seen Naruto in years. He knew he would never let him go until Sasuke was giving his last breath. Even if his life was now measured in days, maybe even hours, because he was standing here. But Naruto was his for the night.

Naruto was fight his sleep. Sasuke watched as the man was having a fitful rest. The tan skin slightly glistening from sweat. He was breathing rather fast, and Sasuke was mesmerized by the rhythm. Sasuke had lost track of time and composure. Eventually, Naruto, having engraved the chakra signature of the ronin in his mind woke up in a start to find its' owner at his bed side. Sasuke was dear in the headlights. He wanted to turn and run, leave again before the anbu could catch up. Naruto blinked twice.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked. Sasuke shook his head. He looked down. He didn't know what to say. He was drawn to this place, there was no plan or words he wanted to say. This was Sasuke's end of the road. There was no place left to go. Nothing left to do but finish his time on this earth and end the pain of this mistake of a life. "How long?"

"Forever... If that's what you want..." Sasuke was running out of reasons why exactly he did the things he did. Now, he was left to explain himself when all was said and done, there was no real reason. Just the pain of loss had given him power of revenge. "I know this seems wrong but … I couldn't go on with out seeing you one last time."

"I have been waiting," Sasuke looked up at the blonde, his eye were caring and honest. Sasuke hated looking in them. The made him lovesick. Sasuke thought, _how lovely, a lovesick criminal..._ "I stopped trying to find you. I realized that, if you had the same feeling, you'd come back some day."

"And here I am..." Sasuke gave his usual smirk, "I have no regrets, not about the past or the future. As long as I hear it from you."

"What would that be?" Naruto lifted himself on to his hands to sit up and gave Sasuke a questioning eyebrow.

"Dobe, don't play cute with me," Sasuke was never one for be played the fool, but he old name gave tension to the room. They weren't talking as opponents but, as the Sasuke and Naruto from ten years ago, "I can tell you from experience that running won't help."

"Sasuke..." Naruto looked away, scratching the back of his head, "What are you doing here!? You will be caught, and killed. Why did you come back?" Naruto was trying to be harsh but the glint of worry was still in his eyes.

"I love you..." Sasuke didn't have the luxury of time for mind games. He was here for one thing and that was to finish what Naruto had started all those years ago, "I want to let you know that I did. And that I did run away, but not because of you but because I was scared. If I gotten attached, I would not have been able to have gotten my revenge. I now have nothing to live for this is the last task I have to do on this earth. Please, catch me... kill me... but, say what you didn't say ten years ago." Naruto huffed.

"Revenge? How did that feel?" Naruto was now looking in to the distance.

"Nothing... I can't relate, this was not what I expected," Sasuke was getting irritated, he was here for the last thing left for him and he was not getting an answer, "Naruto... I need to know, did I fuck everything up?"

"...No, I never stopped loving you," Naruto looked him in the eye, "I believed for a while that it would go away with time, but the pain only go worse as time went on." Sasuke closed his eyes and exhaled, "I love you, and if you were to die, I could not go on. Knowing you were out there, I had a little hope every time I saw your name go across my desk in a report. It let me know you were still out there somewhere." Sasuke looked at the pain in his eyes and knew, "I love you but you have to run! I can't left them have you, and I sure as hell can't kill you myself..."

"I won't run, I'll be your prisoner," Sasuke stood tall, "As long as I have tonight, I can go in peace." Naruto was in agony. Sasuke wanted to rip open the old wounds and even make a new one that gape in his heart for the rest of Naruto's life, making it impossible to live on.

"I-I c-c-ccan't... this would tear me apart," Naruto's eyes were glazing over with tears that were threatening to fall on his sheets.

"Then I will turn my self in to Suna by morning," Sasuke was looking as pained as his stoic face could, "I have what I came for..." Sasuke had turned to leave the room before any of his own emotion could reach the surface. He had his hand ready to open the sliding door when he was grabbed from behind. This was not a hold, but a hug. Naruto had wrapped his arm around the brunette and held on for dear life.

"P-please..." Sasuke turned and held him. Naruto fell to his knees and started to sob. Naruto let out all of his feeling for ten years of being truly alone. Sasuke nuzzled in to Naruto's neck and rubbed his back.

"This won't be goodbye forever," Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked at Sasuke, tears in his eyes.

"I need you to to stay," then Naruto kissed Sasuke. Softy, this was meant to be goodbye then Sasuke would have to leave. He would have to be able to turn Naruto away and walk away. But Sasuke did not. He held on to Naruto's shoulders and kissed back. Sasuke ran his fingers over Naruto's shirtless torso. Feeling every muscle and scar, hoping this was not goodbye. Naruto bit his lower lip, Sasuke gasping, let Naruto explore his mouth. Naruto also tugged at Sasuke's shirt, Sasuke broke the kiss and lifted his arms. Sasuke's neck became exposed and Naruto took advantage of this and began to kiss, bite and lick every inch of skin. Sasuke moaned and sent Naruto in to overdrive. He pushed Sasuke towards the bed and then on to it. He searched for the trick to remove Sasuke's pants all while Sasuke was enjoying this more that he should. This was not supposed to happen, not according to Sasuke anyways.

Naruto ripped off Sasuke's pants and kicked off his own boxers. He felt for Sasuke's cock and began stroking a rhythm. He was already hard, Sasuke lying in front of him naked did not really leave him soft for long. Sasuke grabbed his member and lined him up with his opening. Naruto did not need to be told twice. He started to push in to Sasuke's opening. Sasuke looked away as the pain was at it's worst. He felt Naruto's lips at his neck and hands on his body and began to feel ecstasy. Naruto slowly moved in and out. Trying to find that spot in Sasuke that would never let him forget this night. Naruto leaned in to the crook of Sasuke's neck trying to keep in control. The only sound in the room was the soft sound of heavy breathing.

"Faster..." Sasuke breathed. Naruto complied. Naruto's hips angled with the new speed and found the spot he was looking for. Sasuke moaned and twitched in pleasure. Naruto replied with his own moan.

"Ngh... Sasuke... not long..." Sasuke nodded. He was close too. Naruto started stroking Sasuke's hard cock. He was keeping up with his thrusts. Sasuke arched up in to Naruto needing more physical contact. Sasuke was moaning when a white light flashed over his eyes. His body convulsed with pleasure. The shock of his muscles spasming was felt by Naruto who lost control with his lover's pleasure. They both feel the after glow of their orgasm. Eventually Naruto rolled off to cuddle next to Sasuke.

"Forever?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'll be your prisoner. Forever."

* * *

Naruto woke up to his anbu assort to take him to the tower. Sasuke was still sleeping in his arms. Forever would have to start now.


End file.
